Psych Phobophobia: The Fear of Phobias
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Well, as the title says, in a way, this is a series of phobia one shots. I'll take phobia suggestions and pairings. Pairing and summary of chapter will be at the tops. Rated T for language.
1. Abluthophobia

**_Abluthophobia- the fear of bathing._**

**_Pairing: none._**

**_Summary: Eight year old Shawn has a strong fear of bathing after a kid at school tells him a story about a sewer monster._**

**_Beta: nope. I'm a loner, and a loner's gotta be alone. Hyah! *rides away on a horse and realizes I'm afraid of horses* ahhhh! *jumps off the horse and runs off*_**

**_Any mistakes are mine. I tried to apply humour... Probably failed. Please review, fave, or follow! They make me a better writer and help me get motivated to write more. Feel free to leave the fear you want to see next, pairing, and person with the fear._**

* * *

_"Shawn, you need a bath."_

_"But dad-"_

_"No buts, bath. Now." His father pointed towards the bathroom angrily._

_"I can't, the monster will eat me!" Shawn cried as he wrapped his arms around the bed post._

_"Monster? What- Shawn?" His father crossed his arms. "Have you been listening to the stories of the older kids again? I told you to stay away from them." Shawn didn't say anything. "Come here." His father tugged him away from the bed and dragged him into the bathroom. "Look, there's no monster."_

_"I know it's there, it's hiding." Shawn scowled._

_"Take a bath now Shawn." The small boy shook his head viciously. "You leave me no choice." He was dragged to the backyard where his father stripped him and sprayed him down with the hose. "Wash your hair." Shawn glared at the pink bottle of shampoo._

* * *

Shawn shook at the memory. He still had a terrible feeling that the sewer monster was real. Being down in the sewers wasn't helping much, every shadow made him jump.

"Scared?" Lassiter smirked.

"N-no." Shawn straightened his back. A crunching sound made him squeak, clutching Lassiter tightly.

"Let me go Spencer! You stepped on a damn bag of potato chips that someone threw down one of the street drains."

"The sewer monster's out there! He's going to get me!"

Lassiter grunted, dragging Shawn back to the surface. "Go home. Take a shower, you smell like rotten stuff."

Shawn nodded, heading towards the blueberry to drive home. Once he pulled into the driveway he went straight to the bathroom, stripping down his dirty clothes and turning on the water. He froze before stepping in, grabbing the small pipe from the counter.

All these years and he couldn't shake the idea of a monster lurking in the sewers. "I know you're there..."

"Shawn! Stop talking to the drain, there's nothing down there." His father yelled grumpily.

Shawn grunted. He knew it was there. Always watching...


	2. Etomophobia

**_Etomophobia (Insectophobia)- The Fear of Bugs_**

**_Ok so this one doesn't actually have a technical name so... Yeah. For the guest who reviewed, I found your idea very funny. Fact is, the little bugs creep me out too but that's because one but me on my least favourite holiday, Fourth of July._**

**_Pairing: Shassie if you squint hard enough._**

**_Summary: Shawn is afraid of pill bugs and has a break down. Carlton comforts him_**.

* * *

Shawn always felt like something was crawling under his skin when someone brought up bugs. He didn't like them. Never had.

They weren't bad, they just gave him the creeps and made his skin crawl. He didn't understand why they had to have so many legs or eyes.

He walked into the precinct and sighed. "Spencer, I was hoping you wouldn't show." Carlton grunted as the blonde joined them.

"I couldn't sleep, I was debating whether to stay in bed or not." Shawn yawned, too tired to make up an excuse.

"Really now? What's wrong, you had bad dreams?" Carlton sniggered.

"There were pill bugs in my room. And on the couch. And everywhere else." Shawn frowned.

Carlton didn't see what the problem was, they were just bugs. All Shawn had to do was brush them away. "What's the problem?"

"They're freaky! With all those legs and the armadillo shells..." Shawn shivered. "I can feel them crawling all over me."

"Um, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"What?"

"There's one on your shoulder. It must've been on your shirt when you put it on this morning."

Shawn looked at the bug and screamed, tearing out of his shirt and throwing it on the ground. He stomped on his shirt several times before shaking violently. "Not cool man!" He whined, crouching down to try and regain himself.

Carlton watched, his eyebrows twitching in concerned amusement. He looked away then back to the shivering man. "Spencer, I think it's gone."

"You don't understand!" Shawn whimpered. "They're freaky, why do they need so many legs?"

"It's their adaption. Helps them stay on the tree's bark." Carlton knelt. "If it makes you feel any better I can't stand stick bugs."

"Walking sticks?"

"Yeah. They have six legs. Sometimes they're green sometimes brown." Carlton looked like he was going to be sick but he quickly shook it off. "Come on, you're wasting time."

Shawn stood slowly, grabbing his shirt and shaking it off. "Alright." Shawn frowned slightly. "As long as it doesn't involve bugs."

"I doubt it does." Carlton said as they went into the Chief's office.


End file.
